Level Editor
The level editor is the "workshop" used to create levels. It includes a variety of features, including placing fixed blocks, circles, harpoons, wrecking balls and other objects into your level. Currently, every Happy Wheels level is made in the level editor, the only exception being Jim's hand-drawn level: "Happy Green Hills". Shapes Shapes are the base object for Happy Wheels. They are used to make art, ground and basically are 90% of the level most of the time. Shapes are 3 objects: rectangles, circles and triangles. Shapes can be "fixed" so they never move or budge, "unfixed," which makes them act as a natural object that falls, or "sleeping," which makes them forzen until they are touched. The interactive toggle determines whether shapes are physically "there", or simply background objects. Non-interactive shapes can not be sleeping, and lower the art count rather than the shape count. Non-interactive objects and non-fixed objects can be grouped. Joints Joints are used to attach one object to another. They are use to add motors to objects. Motors are most commonly used to create wheels (attaching a circle shape to a base using a motored joint), but many levels have alternate uses for motors, such as doors, swings, and spinning obstacles. To make a simple spinning object, place an unfixed shape, add a joint to it, set "enable motor," and use the Motor Torque and Motor Speed settings to determine how strong or fast you want your object to spin . Motors spin objects counter-clockwise by default, but placing a "-" in front of the Motor Speed value causes the motor to spin the object clockwise. If a joint is placed onto an object with no other shape behind it, the object will be jointed to the background. Selecting "limit roation" allows you to determine stopping points for your motor. When the motor reaches either of the values in the "Upper angle" and "Lower angle" areas, it will cease to spin. A stopped motor will act as a fixed object unless an object of greater force than the current Motor Torque hits it. *'Motor Torque' is the force used to rotate a joint. An object of high density cannot be rotated when a motor has a low torque. The maximum Motor Torque value is 99999. *'Motor Speed' determines how fast a motor spins. It does not independently determine the force of a motor, however, so an a motor of very high speed can still be easily stopped by an low-density object if the motor has a low Motor Torque. The maximum Motor Speed is 20. Glitches The level editor has many glitches and exploits that can create unintentionally strange effects in playable levels, these include: *'Black Hole Glitch'. This glitch will teleport the player and everything un-fixed to the top left of the screen, it happens when the player hits a shape with incorrect valules. To make a Black Hole, place any shape and uncheck 'Fixed' then in 'Density' type: "." . and press enter, it will change the value to say NaN. Place the shape on the map, and when you come in contact with it, you will be teleported to the top-left of the screen (you will not be able to do anything, so restarting is neccesary). This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: Spikes, Boosts, Fans etc. On the 'Rotation' of the object, type: - and press enter so that it turns into NaN. The shape will not be able to rotate anylonger and will always remain in the default rotation. When doing this the shape will become 'Un-interactive' so it can be seen in-game but you will go right through it, and it will have no affect on you. *'Melt Glitch': This glitch will have the player and un-fixed objects 'melt', they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a Sping Platform onto the map, then place a Black Hole (explained above) above the Spring Platform, so that, when hit, it will hit the Black Hole. This will cause the top Spring Platform piece to dissapear (and go to the top left of the screen) and everything else will slowly "melt" downwards. *'Invisible Shape Glitch': This can be highly useful when creating complex devices. To do this, get a shape and keep moving the 'Opacity' bar around, it will eventually come out with a number with a decimal point (EG. 54.000000000000004). Once this decimal number has appeared, remove all numbers so it only leaves the decimal point, and press enter. The block will turn invisible, but can still be edited like any normal black. *'Ultimate Spin': To perform this glitch, place a Pin Joint with a motor torque of 99999 onto any non-fixed object (it can be a shape or a special item), then set the motor speed to "NaN," which is done by typing "-" into the Motor Speed value and pressing enter. Once this has been done the object will spin at a ridiculously fast speed and can easily destroy very strong objects. Even 5x5 shapes can be deadly with this glitch applied.